Vietnam (v.1: lotusvivi)
Kim Lai Nguyen "Kimmy" (Vietnam) THIS WILL PROBABLY BE AN "IN-PROGRESS" FOR A WHILE Background Before Liberty: *Kim was born in Hanoi, Vietnam, and lived there until she turned 10. She was a good little student, always doing her homework and taking care of small chores around the house with her mother. When she was barely a year old, her Dad died in a car accident, so she grew up without a father figure. It makes her sad sometimes that she never got to know him, but she's sort of accepted it. As a little girl she was brave and never let bigger kids pick on her. Even if a few probably tried, she never stood back and let them do it, she got back at them. And beat their asses. Most of her time was spent with her Mom, some kids in the neighborhood, schoolwork and all the things a sweet little girl in Vietnam does. *Her mother would tell her old stories that were ancient Vietnamese legends and myths, which Kim has written down in a notebook she keeps and reads when she wants to. She really loves those stories, and if she ever gets kids herself, she'll definitely pass them on to them, like her mother did for her. In Liberty: *Shortly after her tenth birthday, her Mother decided they should move to the US. To find new work, perhaps, or to just get away for a bit. At first Kim didn't think they'd stay for that long and would just be there a year or two, but she's now 20 and they're still living there. Not that she minds, she loves Liberty and all her friends are here. She enrolled into the school right away, did a good job there too and found a few friends over the years. High school went by without too many eventful things. She fought back if anyone tried to bully her, and probably broke a nose. Or three. This was also where she met her first boyfriend, Alfred. Not that it was much of a relationship, it didn't last for too many months, and the breakup wasn't the smoothest. During her senior year her mother kept nagging her to start medical school when picking college, but Kim refused to follow her mother's wishes. She was set on Art school, and she got in as well. Her Mom wasn't too happy at first, and still is a bit sad that Kim doesn't wanna be a doctor, but she has sort of accepted her daughter's choice. Art and French became her college choices, and she's still the studious student she's always been. During her first year in college, she met a LOT of new friends, and even moved out. Two more pets and a roommate are living with her now, and she's rather happy at the moment. Personality Kim is a tomboy. Seriously. She's also very good at keeping secrets, and stubborn, sarcastic, kind of cynical and also rather brave. Don't let her small size fool you, she packs a mean punch, and she stands up for herself. Self-respect? Yep. Kim's mood can go from a nice and pleasant Friend City and straight into Bitchville if you piss her off enough. With style of course. Although her moth er really believes there's an elegant young woman DEEP underneath, so far Kim hasn't done too much to prove that. She's got looks, she just hasn't done her best to show them off, and she doesn't plan to either. She'd rather tell people an ugly truth than a beautiful lie. Yes, Kim believes in honesty. Also, different people bring out different sides of Kim. Some people bring out a badass, tough side, other might bring out her softer side. It all depends on the person she's with, really. But tomboy and sarcastic? Always. Relationships 'Family:' *'Her mother Phuong'. She loves her mother dearly and has great respect for the woman. Ignore that she flat out refused her mother's college wishes. The woman is stubborn as well, a great cook and owns her own bakery downtown. Kim doesn't mind, as it lets her have free cookies. *'Uncle Hao.' Her mother's older brother, and quite funny. He owns a pho restaurant, and is also Linh's father. Kim and him get along rather well, and she sometimes helps out in his restaurant. Uncle Hao often jokes about Kim not having a boyfriend and that she should hurry up before she gets too old for any men to want her. Kim always jokes it away and just gives him a little shove. Which sometimes end up in a brawl. That Kim most of the time wins. "OLD MAN." Of course she respects and loves her darling Uncle. These brawls are just a funny way of showing it. *'Cousin Linh'. Ah, the successful and beautiful older cousin who's been everywhere and has all the money in the world. At least in Kim's eyes. Linh loves showering her baby cousin with things, and also loves visiting. She's flirtatious, kind, beautiful and a skilled fashion designer/model. Now her flirty ways have calmed down as she's getting married. To a hunky Greek, thank you. Her choice of husband didn't really make her Father happy, but she's as stubborn as Kim, so he in the end had no other choice but to give up and accept. Linh is 28 years old, but doesn't look close to 30 at all. Friends: *'Rhema Lee Tomkins': Her best friend and roommate. They met during lunch at LU earlier in 2010, and clicked right away. In the last year they've done a few things, and are now living together with four pets. Kim trusts Remy completely, and the girl is one of VERY few people she'd tell everything to. *'Li Mei-Lin.' Best friend and friend since they were 10 years old. Mei was the first person Kim met after coming to America, and they've been the Duo of trouble ever since, always coming up with things to mess with. Mei is a tad crazier than Kim, and sometimes has to be put back on the ground by her BFF if she goes too far. Kim really cares about her, and would deliver great harm to anyone who dares hurt Mei. *'Yong Soo'. One of the most annoying living things on this planet. Not even a bee can compare. Kim's known him since high school, and even though he annoys her to no end with his unique ways, there's a small part of Kim that does care about him, like a little sister would care for her annoying older brother. The two tend to have movie or game nights, She'd most likely do anything for him and has fallen into the group of friends Kim has that is subjected to her "Tough Love". AKA she'd kick your ass if you ever hurt him, but she seems to have no trouble picking on him herself. There might or might not be a faint hint of UST as well between them. *'Lili Zwingli.' Kim met Lili when they were younger, a couple of years after moving to Liberty, and have stayed friends since then. Lili triggers that protective big sister side in Kim, and she'd probably drop everything if Lili needed her. *'Ivan Braginsky. '''They met under odd circumstances, as in he carried her home after a.... wild party at some gay club. He's only been nice to her, and Kim cares about him. Sadly they haven't spent too much time together in a while, but she's always there if he should need anything. Like the older brother she never had, but would like to have. *'Wang Yao'. Kim has a lot of big brother-figures. A nd Yao is one as well. Although he's more of the "nagging grandma"-type.... She loves to pick on him, and is also annoyed at how overprotective he can be, especially when she gets sick. But it's nice to have someone take care of you though... *'Wang Zhi'. SHE KNOWS HIS DEEP, DARK SECRET. Or, she knows about his crush on Mei. But has vowed not to tell her ANYTHING. They met about a year ago, more or less, and even though they're not close friends, he's fun. *'Raivis Galante'. Another friend who triggers her big sister-mode. Despite that he's actually older than her. Cause age totally doesn't matter. Kim worries a LOT for him, since the poor guy seems to be having trouble with something left and right. She adores him and also thinks he's quite adorable. *'Romano Vargas'. MOST ANNOYING GUY ON THE PLANET. He even beats Yong Soo, which is quite a feat. Kim considers him a friend, and they barely talk anymore, but they've had their interesting "fights", especially back when they shared an apartment. He's fun to fight with, and also pre tty cute. But Kim would never admit that to his face. *'Alicia Van Peeters'. Kim doesn't really mingle with party people. But there's something about Ali that makes it kinda hard for the girl to say no when Ali first wants to do something. She's gotten the poor girl wasted once Kim underage? PFFFFF, who cares?, and just has this way of getting Kim into different kinds of trouble. So far she hasn't been in any DEEP trouble, but it's enough for her to find the girl slightly annoying, yet somewhat endearing. And she has this tiny feeling the blonde needs professional help. *'Iorangi John Paul Key'. HORROR MOVIE BUDDY. Kim loves watching movies with him. For some reason something always happens when they do, be it strange visitors ( TRANSVESTITES YO) or weird effects in the apartment. John is fun, crazy as heck and really nice. *'Chaiyaporn Pattanapunyadee (Chai~). The newest person she's met in Liberty so far. It was an unfortunate encounter b etween him and her dog Toro, as Toro's overenthusiastic greeting knocked the poor guy down. She still feels a bit bad for it, and doesn't remember at all that they actually know each other already, from a vacation when she was seven and he was six years old. Her mother has a couple of pictures of them as kids in her home, but Kim hasn't really thought too much about it. Considering she liked playing by herself, it was a big thing when her mother suddenly introduced her to her friend's son. But they got along well. Enemies: *'''Feliks Luka.....(Meh, too lazy). Okay, so maybe not enemy-enemy, but certainly a person Kim doesn't wanna be around too much. Yes, she let him stay at her house. But that was totally cause she felt sorry for the poor bastard. After he painted her walls AND pets pink, it was OUT of there. There's a tiny part of her that still cares, but it rarely shows. *'Francis Bonnefoy'. Sort of enemy. Frenemy, maybe. She doesn't HATE him, but she dislikes him. Strongly. He used to babysit her when she was a kid, and was quite bossy. Too bossy, which made Kim despise him a LOT. Now she just ignores him. And she's even managed to become one of VERY few people Francis actually doesn't hit on, which is quite amazing considering the frog hits on everything with a hole. Then again, Kim wouldn't really harm him as long as he doesn't do anything to idiotic. He's also the reason she's taking French. But she'll never admit that. 'Love Interests:' *''Toris Lorinaitis. They randomly met at a beach party, and Kim didnt' really think too much about it afterwards, until they started hanging out more and became good friends. He's also one of Kim's closest friends n ow, and now they're also FINALLY a couple. How it developed was kind of random, but it started with a Disney marathon. Cause Disney is totally the best way to attract girls. After that she's just cared more about him, and she trusts him completely too. He has that calm personality that calms her down if she should get too angry. Toris simply brings out a softer side in the girl. Way to go, man! o/ *Horror movies/games/anything with horror.'' Kim loves it so much. Even though it scares the shit out of her, she can't stop watching the movies or playing the games. The sensational rush she gets from being scared..... She just can't help herself. *''Alfred Jones''. Al was Kim's first kiss, and they never got to second base. Maybe first a nd a half. Deep, deep down there's probably still a feeling or two there, but Kim's hidden it so well not even she knows it's there now. He's also the first guy to ever make her cry. Love-hate, basically. Fun Facts *She sometimes gets mistaken for being a boy with her.... small curves and lack of feminine style. As mentioned, she has her looks in order, she just doesn't do much with them most of the time. *Oh yeah, and she loves yaoi. Secretly. *She's really good at keeping secrets. If you tell her a secret, she'll automatically consider it secret and keep it with her till her grave. *Kim's an active girl, and has always enjoyed sports. As a kid, it was soccer, and also some martial arts. She's not an expert, but can defend herself well if necessary. *Oh yeah, and just cause I can.... Here's her male self~ Category:Asia Category:Currently Played Category:Canon Character Category:Character